<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Letter for the King: The Justice For The Gays by ABlackRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247397">The Letter for the King: The Justice For The Gays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlackRaven/pseuds/ABlackRaven'>ABlackRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Justice For Jussipo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Letter for the King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlackRaven/pseuds/ABlackRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the exact ending of the TV show adaptation of the Letter for the King except Jussipo doesn't die cause I'm sick of gay characters dying. No one dies. I'm angry at the show for killing Jussipo, this was me coping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Justice For Jussipo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Letter for the King: The Justice For The Gays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was quiet, the sounds of the night broken only by the soft crackling of a fire, the sharpening of a sword, and the occasionally strumming of a lute. Piak was blissfully, finally quiet in his slumber. In the distance an howl sang into the night. </p><p>Foldo continued to drag the whetstone down his sword methodically, “Are you scared?” </p><p>Jussipo strummed his lute, pondering the question for a moment. Fear was a strange emotion for him. He turned momentarily to face his friend and shrugged slightly, “Only when I think about it. Great advantage of being me is I don’t really think about it,” Again he strummed his lute, smiling, <em> “Young knights, Their swords were gleaming.”  </em></p><p>“For me that’s...that’s the scariest part,” Jussipo’s smile faded, “There’s things happening that my parents don’t even know about, things that could take their lives...and the only ones that can stop them,” Foldo gestured with his hands, “Are us. I don’t think I can.” </p><p>“Are you kidding?” Jussipo turned again to face him, “You’re kind. You’re brave. You’re amazing with that sword. Your parents are lucky to have their lives depending on you. Just think about my parents,” He laughed and gestured to his sleeping brother, “All they got is me and pipsqueak.” </p><p>Foldo chuckled “Pipsqueak’s actually quite good.” </p><p>They both laughed, “Shut up,” there was no bite to his words. Jussipo began to strum his lutte again, “So...if we all die tomorrow,” </p><p>“Which we probably will.” </p><p>“...what’s one thing that you haven’t done…” Jussipo glanced at his friend, “That you’d um...you’d really like to have done?” </p><p>“Honestly?” </p><p>Jussipo turned to meet his eyes, nodding, “Honestly.” </p><p>Foldo was quiet and still for and stil, and then he leaned in and Jussipo found himself leaning in slightly in return. For a moment, while the kiss lasted, both of them felt amidst all the chaos something was right and true in the world. They opened their eyes, pulling away slightly. Foldo breathed, for a moment apprehensively watching Jussipo’s reaction. </p><p>Jussipo blinked in surprise, his brain struggling to catch up. He exhaled softly. The feelings that had been building in his heart along this trip...he had never considered this wonderful outcome. He then strummed his lute, turning back to Foldo with a smile, <em> “His looks were so alluring, Young Foldo’s heart was...purring. </em>” </p><p>Foldo found his heart on his face, smiling with relief and love. He chuckled, “Purring? Is that the best you can come up with?” </p><p>Jussipo grinned, moving slightly to be closer to him, “It’s a first draft. Revisions to follow.” Foldo smiled and motioned for him to continue. He strummed the lute, <em> “And the love between them lasted to the grave.”  </em></p><p>---</p><p>Jussipo and Foldo were laughing in the morning sunlight, smiling as Foldo attempted to play the lute. Jussipo leaned in, showing him where to put his hands. Piak sat up from his sleep, turning to look at them, and Jussipo found himself instinctively putting some space between them. He awkwardly fumbled, trying to find some natural way to put his hands, feeling like they had somehow been caught at something. </p><p>There was nothing against this love in Dagnaut, Jussipo knew. But he also knew his brother was a crow turd, and he wouldn’t shut up about it. </p><p>“What?” Piak looked at them, knowing something was up. </p><p>“What?” Foldo echoed. </p><p>Piak grinned, “What?” </p><p>Jussipo smiled, his heart warm with the secret, “Nothing.” </p><p>They turned to look as Arman crested the hill behind them, leading his white horse, “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“Getting him,” Arman said, nodding behind him. Tiuri walked up. Foldo, Piak, and Jussipo stood up in surprise. And together, the group set out. </p><p>---</p><p>The Red Rider appeared around the corner of the castle hallway. Jaro took the letter from Iona’s hands, holding it up, “Look like the letter is not going to the king after all.” The group took a hesitant step backward, Tiuri grabbing the hilt of his sword, “Now...do you want to walk away, and live...or make a futile gesture of defiance…” He secured the letter, “And die?” </p><p>Jussipo glanced toward Foldo, part of him wanting, wishing they could run away. To have found love was a rarity. To risk it all seemed to be nearly madness. But their eyes met, and he could tell they were in agreeance. Safety simply wasn’t an option. They would face this together. Tiuri and the group of young novices drew their swords. </p><p>Jaro laughed, “A futile gesture it is.” He drew his sword in turn. </p><p>Jussipo turned to his brother, ushering him behind them, “Stay there,” He told him, in a tone he hoped left no room for argument. Part of him wished he could do the same with Foldo, but he knew of course Foldo could handle himself in a fight, probably even better than he could. Still, stealing one final glance at Foldo, Jussipo felt deeply afraid of losing him.</p><p>With a yell, Jaro attacked, and the chaos fighting ensued. Tiuri met his match against the bigger, more experienced man, who knocked him to the ground. </p><p>Piak ran into the fray, “Piak!” Jussipo shouted after him, more in fear than anger. </p><p>He snatched the letter from Jaro’s belt, “I’ve got it!” The man turned in surprise as Piak darted away.</p><p>Jussipo took the letter, meeting the next sword with his own as Piak reached relative safety. “What did I tell you?” Jussipo demanded of his brother, as he struggled against Jaro’s sword. Jaro won, Jussipo’s sword clattering to the ground, “Tiuri!” He sidestepped Jaro’s blows, silently thanking his instructors for teaching him to fight unarmed. Jussipo threw the letter, relying on a mixture of hope, luck, and skill. Jaro watched it sail through the air, landing Tiuri's hands, “What are you waiting for?!” Jussipo shouted. </p><p>“Go!” </p><p>“Go!” </p><p>Tiuri ran, Jaro and Iona in fast pursuit. </p><p>Another red rider turned to Jussipo with anger, stabbing at him with his sword. For a moment, there seemed to be nothing to do. Jussipo felt a strange, calm dred wash over him, and he turned to see Foldo. Grief tore at his heart. He never gave much thought to death, finding life easier without a care in the world. But now...there was something so important to live for. </p><p>With something in life to lose, he could no longer ignore death.</p><p>“Jussipo!” Foldo was a step and half away. He met the Red Rider’s sword with his own, the kind of determination that only love and hope give a person evident on his face. “Pick up your sword, love.” He grunted, straining against the larger man’s strength. Jussipo took his sword from Piak’s offering hands.</p><p>And then Jussipo watched in horror as the man’s sword cut into Foldo, not him. </p><p>“Foldo!” He screamed, swinging at the man with his own sword. Pain deeper than wounds tore at his heart as he attacked the man. Never before had he swung his sword like this, with the strength of such raw anger behind him. The men were quickly on the ground. Jussipo retreated, allowing Arman to cover their defense, and with Piak’s help got Foldo up the stairs and away from the fight. </p><p>---</p><p>They were alone for a long time, waiting in that hallway, Foldo slowly dying. At one point the entire castle began to shake, the air thrumming with the tension of magic. Then shaking faded, and they were left wondering who had emerged the victor. Even if Tiuri had won, Jussipo found himself feeling this would never be much of a victory. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Jussipo kept saying, Foldo’s head resting in his arms. He was fighting back tears. Arman knelt nearby. Piak was quiet. </p><p>“Don’t...leave...me,” Jussipo winced as Foldo choked out the words, clearly in pain. </p><p>He reached over, brushing the hair out of Foldo’s eyes, “Shhh. I won’t ever leave you. I’m here.” Jussipo looked on, trying to memorize every facet of the man he loved before he was gone.</p><p>Silence overtook them for a moment, lost in each other’s eyes. Foldo reached and intertwined his fingers in Jussipo’s. The question that followed was a half whispered plea, “Sing?” </p><p>Jussipo hesitated, surprised for a moment, then nodded. His voice was softer than normal, more akin to a lullaby than a ballad. <em> “Young knights, their swords were gleaming, At night, the young brother was lost dreaming,” </em> Foldo half smiled, closing his eyes not in death but in peace, letting the music envelop him, <em> “Young Foldo’s heart was stirring, His looks were so alluring, Young Jussipo’s heart was concurring,” </em> Jussipo hesitated, his breath catching in his chest. <em> “And the love between them lasted to the grave.” </em></p><p>The door opened, and Tiuri walked through, Lavinia close behind. Jussipo felt a momentary wave of relief at their victory, quickly replaced by the weight of crushing sadness on his chest. This was too heavy a price to celebrate. </p><p>“Easy,” Jussipo half-whispered as Foldo tried to rise, wincing with pain, “Easy.” </p><p>Tiuri knelt beside them. </p><p>“Did we do it?” Foldo asked, meeting Tiuri’s eyes, “Did we stop him?” </p><p>Tiuri nodded, “How could we not stop him?” </p><p>Foldo gave a half attempt at a smile, quickly fading, and turned again to Jussipo’s eyes. Jussipo shuddered, a tear escaping him. </p><p>Lavinia shook her head, “This isn’t right. Tiuri, move.”</p><p> She knelt beside them, placing a palm on Foldo’s chest. Golden, healing light enveloped her hands. It filled the entire room with its brilliance. Arman and Tiuri blinked in surprised, for soon the light wasn’t just coming from Lavinia. A golden stream of light left Jussipo’s chest, joining the light around Lavinia’s hands. The light enveloped them all, spinning around them in a cyclone of brilliant energy. </p><p>And Jussipo felt something like hope return to the world. </p><p>The joy in his heart seemed in danger of tearing him apart.The light faded, but it did not disappear, Jussipo felt its presence in their hearts. Foldo coughed, now sitting up with ease. The strained look of pain on his eyes was gone. He looked at Lavinia with astonishment, with deep gratitude, and then he turned to Jussipo and pulled him close. Jussipo held on to him, content for the moment just to feel him breathing, feel him close. He had a wish in his heart to never let go again. He felt the tears leaving his eyes, and he didn’t care in the slightest. </p><p>“Shh, love, I’m here.” Foldo’s voice was soft, but strong. </p><p>“Never leave me.” </p><p>“I never will.” </p><p>Lavinia stood up, smiling, “Love is the most powerful magic of all.” </p><p>---</p><p>Queen Alianor’s voice rang out, “The darkness from which we are only now emerging did not gather overnight, and it was not caused by one man alone. It was caused by all of us.” The five of them knelt before the queen, in front of a crowd of gathered nobility, “But these young Novices have led us into the light...by their simple commitment not to give up, not to stop trying to do the right thing no matter what the cost. No matter how slim the chances of success, they have reminded us what those values truly are. And so… On behalf of us all,” She turned to pick up the waiting sword, “It is in the highest honor that I knight them in your name.” </p><p>“Arise, Sir Foldo the Strong,” Foldo stood, and Jussipo felt his heart tighten with joy at his presence, “Arise, Sir Jussipo the Bright,” Jussipo rose, bowing his head slightly to the queen, “Arise, Sir Arman the Steadfast. Arise, Sir Piak the Young, the youngest knight in Dagonaut’s history” Jussipo felt immense pride swell in his chest for his brother, “And finally...arise, Sir Tiuri the Valiant.” </p><p>The crowd cheered, their families looked on.  Jussipo found his hand reaching for Foldo, just as Foldo’s hand reached for him. Their fingers intertwined, holding each other close. And together, the world seemed so much brighter than before.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been considering writing some more content for Jussipo and Foldo whenever I spare time. If you have any ideas for stories you'd like to see with them please send me a message here or on Tumblr. </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/casually-ananarchist-tomato</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>